I Didn't Mean To Hurt You: A Reveal Story Traduction
by Lily-Jolie Evans Potter
Summary: Quand Adrien decouvre qui est vraiment Ladybug, il fini par la blessée de la façon la plus inattendue possible. Comment va-t-il géré la situation ? Ladybug comprendra-t-elle qu'il sait qui elle est et découvrir qui il est par la même occasion ? Story by LunettePendragon.
1. Prologue: Un Boulot Parfaitement Exécuté

**_Auteur : LunettePendragon_**

**_Traductrice : Lily-Jolie Evans Potter_**

**_Chapitres : 22 ~ Terminé_**

**_Chapitres traduit : 6_**

* * *

"Miraculous ladybug!"

L'air s'emplit de magie rouge et noire réparant instantanément tout sur son passage. Chat Noir récupéra son bâton anciennement brisé et sourit.

"Un autre boulot parfaitement exécuté Ma Lady." Il présenta devant elle son poing levé, attendant pour leur "bien joué" obligatoire. Mais quand il ne ressentit pas son poing touché le sien il releva le regard vers elle avec inquiétude.

Ladybug regardais autour d'elle anxieusement alors que les gens commençaient à sortir de leur cachette, clairement a la recherche d'une personne en particulier. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir cette douce, vulnérable partie d'elle.

"Ladybug," il dit, posant une main sur son épaule. "Je suis sûr que, qui que soit la personne que tu cherche, elle va bien. Après tout, ton pouvoir est chat-buleux."

Elle croisa son regard et il lui flasha le meilleur sourire _Chat Noir _dont il était capable. Elle ricana doucement.

"Merci Chaton. Je suis sûre que tu a raison." Ses yeux continuait de scruter les alentours.

Chat ne puis s'empêcher d'être jaloux de qui que soit la personne pour qui elle s'inquiétait.

Regardant de nouveau vers lui, Ladybug releva son poing. "Bien joué?" Elle demanda, hésitante.

"Toujours Ma Lady."

* * *

Hey! Ceci est ma première traduction, sincèrement, j'espère que c'est réussi! L'auteur, **_LunettePendragon_**, que vous pouvez retrouver dans ma liste d'auteur favoris, m'a donnez l'autorisation pour la traduction. Si vous voulez que je lui traduise votre commentaire pour le lui envoyé, n'hésitez pas!

Pour le jeux de mot, qui était initialement _"__that power of yours is purrrty powerful."_ pour _"pretty powerful"_, j'ai pensé que _"chat-buleux"_ pour _"fabuleux"_ était assez équivalent.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Déjà Vu

**_Auteur : LunettePendragon_**

**_Traductrice : Lily-Jolie Evans Potter_**

**_Chapitres : 22 ~ Terminé_**

**_Chapitres traduit : 6_**

Deux chapitres d'un coup, parce que le prologue est assez court et que... J'aime beaucoup la fin de celui là, vous verrez!

* * *

Adrien entra mine de rien dans le cinéma et chercha du regard ses amis. Il les trouva près des jeux d'arcade. Max et Nino était en pleine partie a la table de air hockey pendant qu'Alya et Marinette ce tenait plus loin sur le côté.

Alya frottait le dos de Marinette en lui murmurant a l'oreille.

Pourtant, Marinette ne semblait pas le remarquer. Elle regardait autour d'elle, ses yeux pleins d'inquiétudes juste comme ceux de Ladybug il y'a peu.

En premier lieu, il trouva ça bizarre, mais il fini pas passer au dessus. Marinette avait tout les droit d'être dans cette état. Il y'avait eu une attaque d'akuma au moment ou ils étaient entrés pour voir leurs film. Il c'était rapidement séparé du groupe pour pouvoir se transformer et porter main forte à Ladybug.

Les autres avait du se séparer pour se cacher. Étant Chat Noir, il ne savait pas a quel point c'était effrayant de se cacher en attendant la fin d'une attaque.

Alya fut la première a le voir alors qu'il s'approchait du groupe. "Le voilà !" Elle fit remarquer au autres.

"Hey mon pote ! On était inquiet pour toi." Nino ajouta, quittant le jeu des yeux pour le regarder.

"Ouais, désolé. Il y'avait... euh... Une fille qui avait besoin de quelqu'un." Il expliqua. C'était assez proche de la vérité pour qu'il n'est pas l'impression de mentir.

Max prit avantage de la distraction et marqua le point gagnants juste sous le nez de Nino. "Pas cool mon pote! C'est de la triche!"

Adrien tourna son attention vers les filles alors que les deux garçons se lançait dans une dispute animée.

"Tu vois Marinette. Je t'avais dit qu'il allait bien." Alya rassura son amie. Marinette hocha la tête en accord avec elle. Elle frappait ses doigts les uns contre les autres nerveusement. Adrien était ami avec elle depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour reconnaître son geste et comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Tu étais inquiète pour moi Marinette?" Il demanda, espérant l'aider à surmonter sa timidité.

"Non.. Oui.. je veux dire... Akuma d'attaque... Enfin... Attaque d'akuma.. Euh.."

Il sourit. Classique de Marinette. Il tendit la main et la posa sur son épaule, coupant son babillage. Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard.

"Merci de t'être inquiété. Je suis heureux d'avoir une amie aussi concernée par mon bien être. Mais tout va bien maintenant. Tu peux te détendre."

"Oui parce que Ladybug et Chat Noir on sauver la situation," ajouta Alya. "Vous avez vu ce mouvement dingue que Ladybug a fait avec son yo-yo ? Je pense en avoir quelques bonnes photos." Elle sortit son portable et montra quelques une de ses photos.

"Range ton téléphone Alya," intervint Nino, sa dispute a propos du air hockey terminé. "Le film va bientôt commencé."

Le groupe commença à avancer mais Marinette resta un peu en arrière. Adrien ce rapprocha d'elle et se pencha légèrement.

"Tu sais... Même si j'avais été blessé, Ladybug a son truc 'miraculous' qui répare tout." Dit-il doucement, espérant calmer ses nerfs. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

"Oui, tu as raison. Son pouvoir est chat-buleux." Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'elle réalisait avoir dit ça tout haut. "Fabuleux." Se corrigea-t-elle. "Haha Fabuleuse cette Ladybug... bug... Ladybug.."

"Vous venez les gars ?" Appela Alya.

Marinette se précipita vers son amie mais Adrien ne put que la regarder partir en état de choque. Pas seulement du faite que Marinette est fait un jeu de mots félins, Mais qu'elle est littéralement répété mots pour mots ce qu'il avait dit un instant plus tôt, à Ladybug.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Oublié le Chinois

**_Auteur : LunettePendragon_**

**_Traductrice : Lily-Jolie Evans Potter_**

**_Chapitres : 22 ~ Terminé_**

**_Chapitres traduit : 6_**

* * *

Adrien tapota son crayon contre le cahier jaune devant lui. Il était supposé faire ses devoirs de Chinois, mais au lieu de ça il était concentré sur une pauvre feuille séparer en deux part un trait et surmonter de deux noms. Ladybug a gauche, Marinette a droite.

_Cheveux noir...Cheveux noir_

_Yeux bleu clair...Yeux bleu clair_

_Inquiète après l'attaque de l'akuma...Inquiète après l'attaque de l'akuma_

_Devrait être en retard en classe (comme moi)...Est en retard en classe_

_Forte...?_

_Courageuse...?_

_Gentille...Gentille_

_Confiante...Timide_

Adrien fixa le dernier mots de la liste du côté de Marinette. Elle était définitivement timide. Elle bégayait, ne regardais il pas dans les yeux et son incapacité a dire ce qu'elle avait vraiment en tête ne ressemblait définitivement pas à Ladybug. Il entoura le mot. _  
_

"Et voilà Adrien." Pensa-t-il tout haut. "Elle ne peut pas être Ladybug." Il fourra la feuille dans un tiroir de son bureau et retourna son attention vers son Chinois.

Mais il avait déjà entendu Ladybug bégayé. En faite, il l'avait aussi vu éviter son regard. Pas en tant que Chat Noir, mais en tant qu'Adrien.

Grognant, il récupéra la feuille ajouta ce fait au côté de Ladybug. Il tapota ses doigts sur son bureau. Marinette était-elle toujours timide ? Il essaya de penser a un moment ou elle avait parlé avec confiance. C'était difficile, mais il l'avait déjà entendu parler avec ses amis sans bégayé. Juste pas avec lui. Il édita sa liste.

_Timide autour d'Adrien...Confiante avec ses amis_

Ils y pensa encore et soudainement, quelque chose cliqua.

_Timide autour d'Adrien...Timide autour d'Adrien_

Il fixa les mots d'un nouvel oeil. Si Marinette était timide seulement autour de lui, l'idée qu'elle soit Ladybug n'était pas si folle. Mais une nouvelle question fit son apparition.

Pourquoi _Ladybug _serait-elle timide autour d'Adrien. Il repensa à toutes les fois ou il avait parlé à Ladybug sans son masque. Plus il y pensait, plus ça lui paraissait évident. Ladybug était nerveuse et timide autour de lui. Un souvenir en particulier remonta clairement dans son esprit.

Ladybug avait été tellement rapidement a cédé son miraculous a Volpina lorsqu'elle pensait que Volpina allait le jeter du haut de la Tour Eiffel. Il n'y avait pas trop pensé sur le moment, mais maintenant il voyais que Ladybug avait été vraiment inquiète pour Adrien. Et la, plus tôt, elle cherchait quelqu'un au cinéma. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle est été a la recherche d'Adrien ? Après tout, Adrien ne pouvait pas apparaître avant que Chat est disparu.

Adrien secoua la tête avec frustration. Tout ça n'aidait pas. Il arracha la liste du cahier, la froissa en boule et la jeta a la poubelle. Attrapant son crayon, il se remit à écrire.

_Raisons Pour Lesquelles Marinette NE PEUT PAS Être Ladybug_

_Elle est trop nerveuse et timide _

Il raya ça. Il n'en était pas encore totalement sûr.

_Je les ai vu ensemble._

Rayé. Il ne les avait pas vu ensemble au même moment.

_Marinette Aime Chat Noir_

Ha! Voilà sa réponse. Après tout, elle lui avait confessé son amour sur le toit de la boulangerie de ses parents! Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Il retourna a ses devoirs de Chinois encore une fois. Mais ses yeux ne pouvait pas rester concentré.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège et souleva le cahier au dessus de sa tête. Si Chat Noir apparaissait devant elle tout de suite après sa dé-transformation, Ladybug ferait n'importe quoi pour être sûre qu'il ne comprenne pas qui elle était.

Lui déclaré son amour ferait très certainement l'affaire.

Il y'avait aussi cette fois avec le Dessinateur. Ladybug lui avait envoyé une photo de Marinette et lui avait demandé de la protéger puisqu'elle était occupée par une 'mission secrète'. Ce n'est qu'après la disparition de Marinette que Ladybug a refait son apparition.

Et la capacité de penser rapide de Marinette qui les avait tirés hors de cette boîte était très Ladybug-esque. De plus, Marinette n'avait pas été nerveuse et timide autour de Chat Noir. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu bégayé ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

_C'est toi qui sera ma Ladybug._

Pouvait-il avoir dit ça a la vrai Ladybug? Après tout, la réponse de Marinette avait été un peu exagérée. Il avait mit ça sur l'excitation de travailler avec Chat Noir, mais peut-être que non.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la poubelle et récupéra la liste. Il la lissa et fixa encore une fois les mots devant lui.

_Timide_

C'est un mot auquel il n'arrêtait pas de revenir. Aussi longtemps que Marinette serait cette adolescente timide et nerveuse, Adrien ne pourrait jamais la voir comme Ladybug. Mais si elle n'était normalement pas aussi timide... Et bien... Ce serait définitivement une autre situation. Et a la pensée d'être si proche de trouver l'amour de sa vie, dans la vraie vie, le poussait a mettre ça au clair. Et il savait exactement a qui il devait parler pour ça.


End file.
